Sun
by Gaia Kame
Summary: How did April REALLY find out about the information of where Leonardo really was in South America within the movie TMNT, and was able to track him? -SLIGHT SONGFIC-


Author's Notes: Yeah… This is my first somewhat songfic for TMNT. I wouldn't have posted this without Alex Hamato's kind words and interest. Arigato Alex-chan! So yeah… be kind minna? XD

The story is based off the idea of how April REALLY found out about the information of where Leonardo really was in South America within the movie TMNT - and was able to track him. Yeah, not the greatest idea but all criticism and positive reviews are welcomed! Flames make a great fuel source for camp fires to make smores. XD

Disclaimers: *sings* If I was a rich girl! Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah! Then I would have all the ninja turtles in the world! Have all the ninja turtles in the wooorrrlld~ *suddenly talks in a dead pan tone* But I don't so I borrow instead.

**Sun**

**By: Giai Kame**

**Posted: 10/07/2011**

Raphael sat silently within a corner of the dark den as he waited for Donatello to trace the original upload source of the home video - leading them to where ever Leonardo was.

He had come out of his room with an old acoustic guitar that Master Splinter had given him years ago as a positive source to vent out his emotions. Something he hadn't picked up in years and had just buried in his room to be forgotten. His brothers more than likely didn't even know that he had had one until today and they both would occasionally glance at him in question.

No one said anything. He felt over whelmed with emotions and the urge to smash something filled him. Just as he was about ready to explode did he suddenly remember something.

"_I just don't get it! You have a temper almost as bad as I do! How are you able to control yours so well?"_

_Leonardo paused in his exercises and stared at him silently and intently for a minute. The look he gave Raphael started making him nervous, yet before he could say anything he finally broke the silence and said calmly, "I try to vent out my built up emotions positively. By reading, writing, training.. Anything that works for that moment in time that would be the most effective to return me to a balanced positive mood."_

_He stared at his brother oddly, asking confused, "What do you mean 'Anything that works for that moment in time that would be the most effective'? That makes no sense!" _

_Leonardo frowned at him and replied, "Sometimes when I feel a great deal of pent up, jumbled emotions that make me feel like I just want to explode in some way I try to be artistic. Drawling out a picture in my head that helps calm me when I draw it out, or writing a little story with it based off an idea of something bothering me, or writing a song about emotions that I'm just feeling for no better words then those I write, and even playing an instrument for all those mixed emotions that I can't give words to – only sounds. When my emotions become extremely violent, I just take it out in practice and on the punching bag!" He smiled at Raphael then, a hopeful look at him that he was helpful to his brother in some manner._

_Raphael thought about Leonardo's words and suggestions and smiled then, replying, "Yeah.. I think I'll try doing some of those things from now on. Thanks Bro!"_

As the memory faded from Raphael's mind did he glance down at the guitar and finally gently strum the strings – causing a soft melody like sound to play out. He paused and listened to the sound as emotions welled up inside of him and desperately wanted to pour out. So Raphael tried to vent out his emotions in the only positive manner he knew how at that moment.

(Playing Rain by Breaking Benjamin)

**Take a photograph,**

**It'll be the last,**

**Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here.**

**I don't have a past,**

**I just have a chance,**

**Not a family or honest plea remains to say**

**Rain, rain go away,**

**Come again another day,**

**All the world is waiting for the sun**

**Is it you I want,**

**Or just the notion of**

**Of a heart to wrap around **

**so I can find **

**my way around**

**Safe to say from here**

**You're getting closer now**

**We are never sad cause**

**We are not allowed to be**

**Rain, rain go away**

**Come again another day**

**All the world is waiting for the sun**

**Rain, Rain go away**

**Come again another day**

**All the world is waiting for the sun**

**To lie here under you,**

**Is all that I could ever do,**

**To lie here under you is all**

**To lie here under you,**

**Is all that I could ever do**

**To lie here under you is all**

**Rain, rain go away**

**Come again another day**

**All the world is waiting for the sun**

**Rain, rain go away**

**Come again another day**

**All the world is waiting for the sun**

**All the world is waiting for the sun**

**All the world is waiting for the sun**

When Raphael finished singing this little song did he finally looked up at his brothers; both staring at him like he grew another head. His eyes narrowed at them as a feeling of self-consciousness filled him and he glared at his brothers and darkly demanded, "What? You got a problem with somethin'?"

They both looked at each other again, Michelangelo being the one to say something, "Hmm.. Angry bro goin rock star? I like it!"

Raphael glared at Michelangelo before grinning darkly yet playfully, "Is that so Mikey? I'll show you angry bro!"

Michelangelo let out a fearful squeal and took off in a run for his life, Raphael laughing almost evilly and chasing after him with his Sai's drawn out.

Donatello went back to searching for a possible upload trail and location for Leonardo, asking himself almost desperately, "Come on Donny – think! What are you missing here?"

Donatello sighed naturally blocked out the sounds as Michelangelo darted back and forth within the room behind him with Raphael in hot pursuit of him. He paid no attention to his two loud brothers at the moment and instead continued talking to himself, "So far – nothing seems to be missing.. It almost feels like it appeared out of nowhere!"

A loud whack to the head was heard in the background and a whine from Michelangelo, "Oww…"

Raphael walked over to Donatello then, having delivered his justice to Michelangelo, and asked frustrated, "You're a tech geek Don! So you mean to tell me you can't fine nothin'?"

Donatello looked crescent fallen as he replied, "Well – so far- yes."

Michelangelo walked over to his two brothers then as he rubbed his head, stating off handedly, "What about comments?"

Donatello and Raphael looked at Michelangelo like his head was possibly hit harder than first expected when he made that remark. Michelangelo blinked at his brothers and held up a finger as if to explain to a small child and continued, "What I mean is that maybe someone that might know the uploader might have made a comment on that video. So even though Leo can't be found through the video alone maybe through someone else's comment of the video we could?"

Raphael stared at Michelangelo as if he truly lost it and replied, "Are you serious?"

Donatello interrupted then, replying, "No, actually Mikey might be on to something. It's a long shot but it's possible."

Both Raphael and Michelangelo looked at each other in curiosity than at Donatello as he began typing furiously on the keyboard. A few minutes later he let out a remark of triumph, "Got something! I'm gonna contact April and see if she can go check it out! If memory serves me right – she'll be heading to South America in that actual area for a business trip anyway!"

Raphael and Michelangelo looked at each other with sudden mixed emotions. The idea of their older brother returning giving them all both positive and negative emotions; for so long have they all been without their leader. He had been their rock and strength – without him their days seemed dark and always cloudy.

Raphael growled then and shook his head clear of the sudden hope of his older brother returning.

"I'm going out!"

And with that Raphael stormed out of the lair – for another night as the Night Watcher.

A/N: Yeah… I'm not sure on this. Yet I decided to post this for Alex-chan! XD

So…..? What do you think?


End file.
